Conventionally, an electric power steering apparatus including an electric motor for outputting an assist torque to a handle of a vehicle and a controller for controlling drive of the electric motor, the controller being mounted to the electric motor, is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
This conventional electric power steering apparatus includes a power board, on which a bridge circuit for switching a current of the electric motor is mounted, a control board, on which a microcomputer for generating a drive signal for controlling the bridge circuit is mounted, and a high-current board, on which conductive plates constituting a wiring pattern for a high current are formed by insert molding and capacitors for absorbing a current ripple are mounted. Then, the three boards form a triple-layer structure in which the power board, the high-current board, and the control board are superposed in the stated order. The power board and the high-current board are electrically connected to each other by a connection member.
Patent Document 1: JP 3638269 B